Last Time Of The Moonlight
by MagicAndDemons4Ever
Summary: A different ending to New Moon? What is going on? Read and see what I mean :)


Chapter 1 - Telling the News and Shocking Reactions...

We arrived the Cullen's House in minutes, after i told Edward that i wanted to talk to them all about me becoming a vampire or not, but since he couldnt read my mind of what i really wanted to tell them about, I was relived.

Esme and Carlisle greeted me with hugs, then Emmett swung me around abit, before i told him to stop before i puked all over him, then Alice hugged me aswell, Jasper stood back abit, I looked at him with a warm smile, and said

"Jasper, I really wanted to talk to you that night, for i needed to, but Edward wouldnt let me, for he was being an idiot about me. I knew why already back then why you did so, you felt everyone's bloodlust mostly Edward's pushed on you of smelling my blood, that is why you really went to attack or protect me from the danger, since i now know that when a vampire meets its singer, no one should be able to stop him/her from taking it from them! So you are forgiven for nothing, Jasper!" Alice was smiling at my explanation, as Jasper looked very relived at what I said, and said

"Thanks, Darl, you make it feel better by now, I should have realised or seen it too as you see it now, Bella, thank you!" Bella only smiled, as she gave him a secret feeling of her state is at the moment too, he looked abit shocked but he wasnt going to reveal it yet, he sent back that feeling of with holding it for now. Then she said to Rosalie

"Rosalie, I really listened when you told your story, of what you still wished to have if you could go back to be a human again, I really did!" Rosalie instead wearing a scowl, now had a small smile, but it was enough for Bella to know she was not hated or envious of her anymore. Edward said

"We came here, for she (pointing at me) wanted to talk or vote about something. Bella said

"I mostly came here to tell you a few things, i dont know for an example what he (pointing at Edward with a small scowl on her face) told you of what he said or did the day he or you decided on his words or demands to leave me, but for me it was the cruelest way to break up with me. She drew a deep breath to calm herself, Jasper helped her abit. She smiled in thanks, as Rosalie said

"He told us that we had to move and that he had broken up with you in your house, you had been sad but said ok then!" Bella was at the moment clenching her fist to not be too angry. She hissed out

"LIES!" all jumped at her loud hiss, as she turned to Edward who was looking down, but also a scared look, as she said lowly but so all heard

"How dare you?! How the fuck dare you?! Not only lie to me, but to your family, how much of a coward are you really, Edward?" He looked up at her saying he was a coward and a liar, he looked abit pissed. But he said nothing, as Esme said

"What do you mean, Bella, what lies?" As Bella sighed, trying not to be sick even if she was in secret 4½ months pregnant already, then she said

"What HE told me was that i was nothing more than a pet for you and that he had never loved me, only my blood that called me, and that alone brough my selfesteem even more, if not to the bottom. But the worst is that he left me not in my house but in the woods behind it, and i stupidily tried to run after me, Sam Uley one of the La Push wolves found me around 8 miles from the house, laying on the ground passed out and cold to the bones. Dr Gerandy said if I had been found a less of a minute I would be dead forever, and that would be all's mind that a lee-vampire ex boyfriend left me in a cruel way. Sam even put up an order that if you ever came back while I still was recovering to kill you no matter what you had said, but my four months of zombie state went by, the drop came when D-Dad told me that either i shook myself out of it, or go to my mother in Florida, I at the time said no and went on but i shook myself up and went to be Jake for a while he and his two friends held me up, but then they all disappeared one by one from me, at the time I didnt know about the wolves was being them. I found out after Dad and Harry had been killed by Victoria. I was devasted that I had lost not only my mother and Phil in hours or days before that, now Dad too. Jake, Quil Jr and Embry took me to Sam and Emily's place to be safe there so they all could go and see if they could find her and kill her. Emily, Kim, Rach, Nessie and little Claire was best to comfort while the men was out there to hunt her down!" She took a pause to breathe and drink alittle too.

Emmett said after my 5 minutes to break.

"Then what happened?" I said tearing up

"Then they all came back, with a screaming Jake and Embry was hurt too. Jake had gotten all his right side bones crushed by a newborn, and Embry had been scratched over his back by another newborn. Jake after 3 days was healed and ready to go out on his patrol, Embry, he stayed with me the whole time to protect and comfort me!" I look away when i said so, as i rubbed my chest in the pain i felt of being away from my mate, my everything. Jasper noticed and said

"Why are you rubbing your chest everytime you mention Embry's name?" I smiled softly at him for saying his name instead detoring names, and said

"For he is the reason why I cant become a vampire not now nor ever, Jasper. He is my imprintee, he imprinted on me when he first saw me after his phase. He is in other words my mate, like I am his, and which is not to be destroyed by anything!" Edward growled at my words, as he stood in attack-mode, i didnt see but Rosalie ran to him, tackled him down, as I said

"Childish, I am no one's toy to play with, Edward, I never was either. I realised after Embry's imprinting that you had played with me, to become your so called perfect mate, which you more or less forced Alice to dress me and become more of your style, then the incident happened and you ran off with your so called tail between your legs, for you were scared of everything that has to do with relationship to do. For you know nothing about how to have a girlfriend nor how to treat us either. You are still stuck at 17 and still stuck in a era where you men saw women were below you and should be treated as such too. Well newflash it is now 2013 and not 1918 you moron. I am 18 soon 19, and I have done far more than you are even willing to do, when we were together, like having sex, having equal relationship and having my OWN opinions of my own mind and speech, that you are lacking of to have or give me!" I was screaming at him in the last sentences at him, as the rest was either shocked or amazed of my outburst or words at Edward, as Edward snarled and tried to get up, but he got out

"You had sex? with that mutt?" Bella bent down as much she could with her hidden bump

"YES I DID AND I LOVE IT EVERY MINUTE AND I AM NOW GLAD THAT YOU REALLY LEFT FOR THEN I WOULDNT HAVE MEET EMBRY OR HAVE THAT WITH HIM TO CHERISH FOREVER..!" She straighten up and sat down tiredly now in a chair that Rosalie had gotten for me, since she saw how tired I was becoming, but as I did so, the baby's heartbeat came up in speed, and they all gasped of it, as Esme said

"What is that sound?" Bella sat up, took a hand her belly, as she said under breath in quilette, to be calm baby, then she looked up at them all with a smile on her face

"The heartbeat you probably is hearing is from me!" Carlisle gasped, came to my side, said

"How far are you, when is it due, who is the father?" Edward growled, went to push Carlisle away as he also growled

"I will get that thing out of you, love!" I gasped, tearing up, and said in anger

"NO YOU WILL NOT DO SO, JUST FOR YOU ARE NOW ACTING LIKE A LITTLE JEALOUS BOY WHO THINK HE OWNS ME. NEWFLASH YOU DONT! Carlisle, I am having a girl, Embry is the father of her and I am 4½ months pregnant and I am due in July. **(A/N: In my story, they all came back in March)**. I am not aborting this baby, she is mine, Edward, mine and Embry's, you fucking idiot!" She said to both Edward and Carlisle, as Rosalie was dry-sobbing in Emmett's arms, who held her with a smile of his own to Bella. As everyone heard wolves running, Bella stood up with a smile, whispering to her baby "Daddy's coming for us, baby-girl!" As Rosalie said

"What will you and Embry name her?" Bella turned and said

"She will be named Sarah Rose Call, due to that we are married, me and My Em married for around 4 months ago, just after he imprinted and mated with me, I got pregnant with Sarah that night we did it for the first time!" Bella smiled at the memory of that night, as she was almost knocked over by a cold shoulder, she gasped and whimpered in pain of how hard Edward had tried to push her down, Emmett held me up before I fell down, as I was crying out in relief, my shoulder hurt like hell, Carlisle came to me, and said with an angry growl

"He dislocated her shoulder!" As Embry came in and looking pissed, Bella stood and walked awkwardly to him, he lit up to see me, but frown at my pained face, and took my face in his hands, kissing me softly. We both could feel the electricy behind the kiss, as he said softly

"What happened?" I couldnt talk due to my pain in my shoulder, so Emmett and Rosalie with Jasper's help of his emotions to tell him, to say Embry was pissed off. Embry just held me as Carlisle corrected my shoulder and gave me painkillers that was baby-friendly. Rosalie said

"Thank you for naming the baby after me, Embry, Bella!" Embry just smiled, said

"Well, ever since I was a kid, I wanted my girl have that name, Bella wanted her to have Sarah after "Auntie" Sarah Elena Black, Jacob's mother, who died in a car accident and it left Billy all alone with three kids and paralysed from waist down!" Bella rubbed his back softly, knowing how close he had been to Sarah too. Embry said

"Well, we have to go now, Baby, we are having a bon-fire tonight, and you need sleep too!" Bella kissed his jaw, nodding yawning, as she said

"Special occasion to a bonfire, Em?" Embry said

"Paul imprinted, Baby. He imprinted on Rach!" Bella gasped, took a hand on her mouth, tearing up

"Oh, I am so happy that he finally found her and it is Rach, oh i have missed her too!" Embry hug her tightly to his side, kissing her forehead, as the Cullen's couldnt do more than just watch of how close and how much in love we are in each other too.

Then we two left to go home and sleep until the bonfire.

**A/N: What do you think of as the first chapter, I know alot happening but it was needed? What do you think of it being Embry who imprinted on Her and what do you think of Edward's behaviour about it? Her words? Review, review and review alot...**


End file.
